In Good Hands
by BonJeanne
Summary: Elizabeth's had a rough day, but she's in good hands... plotless smut because why not?
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea where this came from, but here we go

* * *

"Hey babe," Henry said from the window seat. Elizabeth gave him a weary smile and climbed up to join him. She sat between his legs, her back resting on his chest, and let out a defeated sigh.

"Rough day?"

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?" Elizabeth let her walls come down at her husband's gentle tone, and she began to vent.

"It all started with this guy from DoD was mansplaining feminist international relations theory. And when you think about that, it's kind of funny, but at the time it just pissed me off." Henry began massaging the knots from her shoulders, tense from a difficult day. She let herself melt into his soothing touch and continued. "Then I headed down to the office hoping for a peaceful day, but my staff stormed me with about ten 'urgent' or 'pressing' matters. I spent from nine until noon dealing with some crisis or another." Henry's thumb passed over a particularly tight ligament. She let out a soft moan and lapsed into silence as he continued to work to loosen her muscles.

"What happened after that?" he prompted.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. In the middle of my incredibly boring budget meeting, Blake calls nearly in tears because there were a couple of pigeons in his apartment and- oh god, yes, right there- Nadine and I went over there to help him out."

"So I didn't get to eat lunch until 2:30, but just as I had 15 minutes to myself, Russell barged into my office and started yelling at me about- don't stop, please don't stop- something or other, I can barely keep track these days. Anyway, I got stuck at the office because Peru and Bolivia are arguing about basically everything again. That's why I got home so late."

"I'm sorry, babe. That sounds hard." The gentle rumble of Henry's voice was so comforting. _Maybe today wasn't so bad..._ "But you're home now, and the world is still intact, so that's good."

"Yeah." She nodded and then frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry that I missed dinner, and I'm sorry I'm not being a good listener to you right now. I want to be present with you but I'm just so caught up with- Henry, what are you doing?" Somehow, when she was talking, he had managed to unzip her pants without her noticing.

"Shh... Just relax." Elizabeth surrendered himself to his hands, her whole body relaxing and sinking deeper into his arms.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day," he murmured, his hot breath prickling the fine hairs on her neck. He rested one hand on the waistband of her panties, heightening the heat that she already felt in her abdomen. The other slipped under her blouse and began to caress the soft skin at her ribcage, trailing higher with each pass. Henry began pressing hot, languid kisses along the back of her neck. "But maybe I can make it better."

"Please," Elizabeth whispered. He took his time unapologetically trailing his lips and tongue along the sensitive skin. Her breath hitched when the hand under her shirt came into contact with one of her breasts. He slipped his hand under the cup of her bra to pinch a hardened nipple.

"Henry," she whimpered, the stress of the day completely forgotten. Henry's other hand that had been dormant until then slipped into her panties. Elizabeth impatiently took off her pants and underwear, kicking them on to the floor. She settled back into his embrace and spread her legs so that her knees were resting on the insides on his thighs.

"Let me take care of you." Henry parted her lips with one finger, spreading her arousal up to her clit. She shivered and let out a soft moan. He began to trace light circles over her clit while he continued to massage her breasts. Elizabeth shut her eyes and let her head loll back on his shoulder as he _took care_ of her. After a few minutes, her breaths were coming in shaky gasps, and she was gripping his thighs, nails catching on the denim of his jeans.

"Baby, I'm so close. I... I need you." Not one to leave her hanging, he inserted two fingers into her wet heat. He curled them against the swollen spot just beyond her entrance.

"Henry, please," Elizabeth begged. She grabbed his forearm, burying his fingers deeper inside. He began to pump in and out of her, the heel of his hand rubbing _just right_ on her clit. She started to squirm, desperately chasing down her release. Henry banded his arm around her waist to keep her steady as he continued to pleasure her. There was a warm bubbling sensation in her belly that grew with every flex of his wrist. Elizabeth couldn't contain the loud moans as his fingers edged her closer and closer.

Suddenly she felt weightless, free falling, until finally, _finally_ , she came crashing down and the pleasure took over. She screamed his name as her muscles clamped down around his fingers, her body quivering in ecstasy.

When he removed his hand, it was covered in her arousal and he brought it to her lips. The soft groan that escaped his mouth as she greedily sucked his fingers clean was not lost on her, and neither was his erection that was pressing against her back. When she was finished Henry placed a tender kiss on her head. "Feel better?"

"Yes..."

"But?"

"I know something that could make it even better," Elizabeth said with a wicked smile.

"Oh?" Henry asked, a knowing glint in his eyes. "What's that?"

"Take me to bed."

* * *

So guys, let me know what you thought! I'm super shy about posting, specifically smut, so reviews are greatly appreciated.

Also, thoughts on a chapter two?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know this isn't quite the part two that people were probably expecting, but I hope it's okay.

* * *

Elizabeth slowly blinked awake from her mid-morning nap. Normally, waking up from an unplanned snooze would have caused a bit of a panic over the lost time, but that Sunday had been an unusually peaceful afternoon, both in the McCord house and in the world. Granted, she probably had reports to read and policies to write, but she didn't care. Her husband's lap was quite comfortable, and the view she had of his jawline was unmatched. a hand reached up and stroked the five o'clock shadow that was appearing on his chin.

"Hey there, beautiful." Henry smiled down at her. "Enjoy your nap?"

"Yeah." She let her eyes close again, reveling in the serenity and comfort until she was almost asleep once again.

Then Henry's hand slipped under her shirt. Her eyes snapped open, and he smiled innocently as his hand traveled up her ribcage at a leisurely pace. He drew delicate circles along the soft skin where her breast met her ribs. He was in no rush, tracing his fingers wherever he pleased. Elizabeth knew exactly what was in store for her, and she was content to let him take the lead. She sighed and let her eyes close again, but this time, sleep wasn't on her mind.

Minutes dragged by, and Elizabeth started to get impatient so she grabbed his wrist and forced his hand up to her tingling breasts. He chuckled at her impatience but heeded her request. Skilled fingers circled and teased raised peaks causing her to alternatively gasp and moan. Only after she was panting did he begin to move his hands further down her body. Her legs parted eagerly after she shoved her pants off her hips.

Elizabeth always thought that forearms were such an underrated bit of anatomy. There was something incredibly hot about watching the tendons flex as his hand disappeared down her panties. He began to rub gentle circles over her clit, and she let out a soft, contented sigh, a blissful smile settling upon her lips. There was a warm buzz in her abdomen, faintly reminiscent of the way she felt after a nightcap. She was certainly a woman who was in touch with her sexuality, both metaphorically and literally, and therefore perfectly capable of achieving an orgasm by herself, but nothing could compare to his hands. When he touched her like that, the world seemed to fade away until it was just the two on them and boundless pleasure.

Henry varied his speed and pressure, slowly but surely allowing the pleasure build up at the apex of her thighs but never giving quite enough to send her over. It was the sweetest torture.

Elizabeth whimpered. "Baby please..."

"The more you beg, the longer I'll make you wait," he growled. Elizabeth shivered. She would never admit it aloud (though Henry undoubtedly already knew), but she loved it when he got like this. Though it may have seemed that Henry had all the control, she knew she still had some leverage in the situation. She knew he couldn't deny her when she was trembling in his arms with his fingers half-way inside her as she moaned softly in his ear. It made what he did next all that more unexpected.

He stopped abruptly. Elizabeth opened her eyes, furious that he would leave her like that.

"Henry! What the f—"

"I'm going to count down from five. When I get to zero, you're going to come, but not before then. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Five."

She squirmed impatiently against his movements, desperately seeking more friction.

"Four."

Her breaths came in increasingly fast and sharp pants, a little moan punctuating each one.

"Three."

She shut her eyes and tried hard to control herself, but she was so close.

"Two."

Elizabeth clawed at his chest, tangling her fingers on his collar to anchor herself to something.

"One."

He seemed intent on making her suffer, taking a much longer pause.

"Henry!" she begged. "Baby, please." Her thighs were shaking uncontrollably.

"Zero."

Elizabeth cried out loudly as her body convulsed with ecstasy. Pulse after pulse of pleasure flooded her system. When the aftershocks of euphoria were subsided from her limbs, she collapsed heavily on his lap, completely out of breath. When she came back to her senses, she opened her eyes and looked up at Henry, whose half-lidded, warm hazel eyes sparkled with love.

"Hey," he murmured. "You good?"

Elizabeth smiled shyly and nodded. She was always a little embarrassed after she came despite three decades of fantastic sex. Instead of looking him in the eye, she focused on smoothing out his shirt where she had been gripping it.

"You know," she mused, "we've still got the whole afternoon..."

He smiled knowingly. "We've still got the whole bottle of wine from Christmas."

"I like the way you think, Professor."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I swear this fic is like a gift that keeps on giving.  
Henry deserves some loving too... Let me know what you thought in the reviews!

* * *

Elizabeth tried to tame the eager smirk on her lips as Henry walked in their bedroom after coming home from an ethics department meeting. She had just gotten a new piece of lingerie and was excited to show it off. It was a lacy body suit, fancier than what she would normally get, but it was simply too beautiful to pass up. Elizabeth normally only went for lingerie that she could actually wear functionally under clothing in case she ran out of more comfortable undergarments (since becoming Secretary of State, laundry had fallen far behind on the list of priorities, and this meant—much to Henry's enjoyment—that lingerie was a regular part of her clothing). She didn't really need the help of racy under clothing to seduce her husband, but it certainly helped her confidence when he practically drooled at the sight of her.

Elizabeth rose from the fainting couch and greeted him with a lingering kiss, but he couldn't seem to relax into it. Picking up on this immediately, she broke away and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, babe. I'm just frustrated about the department meeting." He brushed past her and towards the bathroom without even noticing the lacy edge of the bodice that poked out from the bathrobe. He emerged in his pajamas and plopped down on the chaise. Elizabeth climbed behind him, massaging the tension from his shoulders.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe I can help to take your mind off of it..." She not-so-subtly pressed her chest into his back, hoping that he'd take the hint.

He did not. Instead, he said, "Good idea. I'm going to go order some pizza. Maybe I can eat my feelings."

Elizabeth sighed, discouraged as she watched him leave to call in the order. With him so distracted with work, her plans would have to be postponed... Or did they?

Henry has always been a generous lover, and she had been meaning to pay him back. This presented a perfect opportunity.

He came back in, grumbling about the meeting. "I set out to create a new department that would help future military leaders make conscious, just decisions and instead had to sort out a petty fight over a parking spot." He sat back down on the chaise. Elizabeth let him vent for a few minutes then slipped out from behind him and stood directly in front of him.

"Henry."

"Yeah?" He stopped his rant and looked up at her. She took a deep breath to steady herself. _Showtime_ , she thought, and let the robe drop. Henry's eyes became dark and intense, somewhere between awe and lust. His jaw went slack, a tongue flicking out to lick his lips. His hands, seemingly autonomously, stretched out to brush his fingertips along the fine lace that decorated her waist.

Elizabeth hooked a finger under his chin and drew his gaze back up to hers. "Like what you see?"

"I— you look— I mean— Yes. Wow," He stammered. "Is this new? I mean, I'd remember if you'd worn this before. When did you get this?"

Instead of answering his question, she smiled seductively and leaned forward, placing her hands on his knees. Noting the way his eyes glanced down to her cleavage, she lightly dug her nails into his thighs as she slowly slid them upward. Henry squirmed a little, perhaps due to the growing bulge in his pants. He dipped his head to her breasts, placing gentle kisses just above the trim of her bodice. Meanwhile, his hands traveled down, settling on her rear and giving a nice squeeze. Elizabeth's movements stopped momentarily before she dislodged his lips by slipping a hand under his shirt and removing it. The other hand brushed over his clearly defined erection causing him to groan. He tried to pull her down to his lap, but she resisted and instead went to her bedside table.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked in a low voice. She walked back towards him, holding up a bottle of lube.

"Let me take care of you," Elizabeth whispered, kneeling in front of him. She tugged at his sweatpants, and Henry lifted his hips enough for her to slide his pants off, his briefs following shortly after.

"You've been so generous, lately," she purred. "It was only fair that I repay you." She squeezed a large drop of lube on to her hand. Henry sucked in a loud breath when she took hold of the base of him. She altered her pace and hold, never quite settling into a rhythm.

"You've always been an exceptional lover, Henry," she said in a low, sultry tone. "I love when you take care of me," she playfully nipped at his inner thigh, "just as much as I love taking care of you." Without breaking eye contact, she lowered her head and dragged her tongue around the tip at a torturously slow pace. After a few minutes of teasing, she closed her lips around him and began to suck, hand pumping his length. Elizabeth's left hand that had been resting on his thigh began to gently massage his balls.

"Yes," Henry said, voice a throaty growl. "That's it."  
Elizabeth moaned in response. Watching how much her husband was enjoying this was turning her on quite a bit. She became aware of the way the lace was scratching at her nipples and the moisture gathering at her center. His gaze turned wild and dark, his breaths became ragged gasps. Years of practice told her he was getting close. Wanting to prolong his pleasure, Elizabeth pulled back suddenly.

"Tell me what you want, Henry," she asked, voice low and gravely.

"Please, Elizabeth. Make me come."

She restarted her movements with renewed vigor, spurred by his increasingly loud moans. She wouldn't call herself a sex goddess, but when her husband was squirming under her firm grip and begging for release, she certainly felt like one. Each exhale was punctuated by a small cry, each one slightly louder than the last. Suddenly, Henry's fingers dug into her scalp as he let out a loud moan. She felt him pulse in her hand as he came in her mouth. His hips thrust forward as his body went rigid for a moment. His eyes were shut, lips formed in an "oh."

Completely spent, he collapsed back on the chaise, eyes closed and chest glistening with sweat. Elizabeth released her grip on him and smiled at her handiwork. She stood up and went to the bathroom to dash her hands and rinse out her mouth. As she re-emerged, the landline rang.

"Hello?" she answered, slipping on her robe at the same time. "I'll be right down, thanks Frank."

Henry cracked his eyes open. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs. Food's here. I'm going to go get it; you stay here," she whispered.

"Couldn't move even if I wanted to. You're amazing."

Elizabeth threw him a semi-successful wink then headed downstairs.

"Triple meat pizza," she said when she returned, "I like the way you think, Dr. McCord."

Henry caught her elbow as she walked past. He took the box from her and set it down on the floor. "Come here. We haven't kissed yet."

She let him pull her down to straddle his lap, melting into a tender kiss as he ran his hands up her waist.

"This is... exquisite," Henry said of the bodysuit when they broke apart.

Elizabeth blushed. "Thanks."

He captured her lips again. The kisses slowly grew in their intensity, and Elizabeth felt her body becoming aroused once again. She felt a hand snake up her back and begin to pull one of the straps down.

"The pizza, Henry."

"We can reheat it. I've got plans for you," he growled.


End file.
